Dragon Ball RX (ENG)
by Thou Kanshie
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Ball GT. Takes place 100 years after Dragon Ball RX, after Goku defeated his most powerful enemy. A new series of adventures await Goku as he teams across universes to take down several threats


Dragon Ball RX

Saga I: Makyo Star Princes' Invasion

DATES: May 13, AGE 890 (Dragon Ball), April 27, 1995 (City of Tokyo).

A century after defeating Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb made by Goku with the help of the entire Universe 7, everything was back in peace. Or at least we thought so.

After the Makyo Star was destroyed, some conquerors coming from another very distant galaxy came to rent certain parts of the parts of the planet and had built large cities around the various territories. After Gohan destroyed it, there were very few remains of the planet, as for all the settlers, they had survived by luck. Each rest that they had rented turned it into a different kingdom. Thus they ended up forming low class realms and other high class ones.

From one of the highest class realms, two princes emerged: Nalbius, and his brother Salbius, (who lost his body for trying to kill the demons guarding the 7 Rainbow Crystals), accompanied by his servant, the future emperor of Kingdom, Narkum. They came from the future (year 1512 AGE DB) to conquer Earth, Mobius, and the Kingdom of Mushroom.

First they visited Mobius (year 1991 After New Federation) and Sonic was threatened. Then they went to the Mushroom Kingdom (in September of 1999). Mario was also warned and subdued. Then they wanted to meet their opponents, so they went to Earth to wait for Goku to appear. Then Nalbius told Goku about his plan for the other plans, and challenged him to stop him. By then Sonic and Mario had already found a way out of their dimension; they came and met Goku. At that time Sonic, along with Shadow, and Mario, along with Luigi had allied with Goku. At that time, Goku stayed to fight with Nalbius, who shows his 3 transformations, but soon he would be defeated. Meanwhile, his brother and servant went to the city of Tokyo, (in April 1995) to capture Sailor Moon. Then Sonic, Luigi, Mario and Shadow allied with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. They fought with Salbius and Narkum, but they could not with their fighting power. Meanwhile, Vegeta, who "died" due to old age, was with the Kaiosama del Norte, could not leave the world of the dead, and although he escaped, he arrived at a dimensional portal that took him to the door of time, guarded by Sailor Pluto.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the fight, Narkum, hearing that the true purpose of his master Salbius was simply to test the strength of his opponents, not to conquer Earth, did something unthinkable: feeling disappointed and offended, stopped fighting, levitated Shadow and made him explode. The anger possessed Sonic, making the little supply of the energy of the Emeralds of Chaos in his body exactly assimilated to the cells of Goku, who defeated Narkum in his 3rd. Transformation, was coming. The power imprinted its Super Saiya-Jin powers on him. While it sensed the emeralds radiation transmitting Saiyan energy, he cellularly mutated and became half Saiya-Jin.

Thus, out of fury, without needing the Emeralds, Sonic became Super Sonic, (first time at will) and at the same time in Super Saiya-Jin, provoking a storm that was slowly destroying the city. Sonic, wanting to take revenge on Narkum, forced Narkum to use his 100% power; at the same time, Salbius fought the Sailor Scouts at their maximum power. Narkum, in the course of the fight, only disappointed Super Sonic by being outclassed, more and more to the point that he resigned, saying it was not worth fighting on. Narkum was stunned.

Salbius tried to remind him why he had come, causing Narkum to accidentally attack Sonic when he left. Sonic, seeing what he did, said: "You are a huge fool! I gave you a chance and you did not take advantage of it. Do not be so pathetic anymore; do not cause me more problems, or you'll pay the damned consequences. "

Narkum quickly changed his mind and said: "I am the strongest in the universe! I am the emperor, the powerful Narkum. That's why you, that's why you, Maggot, you have to die in my hands at any cost! I am the emperor of the universe, insect! Or I will be very soon! As Sonic walked away, he cried out, "I'll kill you ... I'll kill you! Whatever it costs me! Shooting. Sailor Jupiter tried to warn Sonic, but he saw that he was being attacked; shouting: "YOU FOOL!" finally defeated Narkum with a furious Kamehameha. While Salbius, terrified, contacted a butler of his; Sonic discovered and defeated him with all his anger. Unfortunately, he fell unconscious and was later taken to the Kame house to recover. This would be the beginning of new adventures.

NOTES: In the year 792, Gohan and Goten trained in the Room of Spirit and Time, training Goten became SSJ2. Three years later, in a Martial Arts Tournament, Goten became SSJ3. To travel to another time, the Sailors would be provided with a new device called the Minuscule Lunar Machine of Space and Time.

To be continued…

Dragon Ball RX

Saga II: Bio-Wizzerds & Dyux Out For Bounty

DATES: November 23, AGE 890 (Dragon Ball), June 14, 1995 (City of Tokyo), December 26, 1999 (Kingdom of the Mushroom).

6 months after having defeated the princes Nalbius and Salbius, Shadow was in North King Kai's Planet. Sonic was unconscious from his battle with the Makyo Star monarchs, fainting repeatedly for 6 months. Meanwhile on Earth, Mario and Goku were training in the Kame House, not knowing of a new threat; gangs of criminals and mercenaries, rivals to each other commanded by a spy named Magnamatar, were sent to assassinate Mario: the Bio-Wizzerds. Powerful, dangerous and intelligent, made half androids, half sorcerers, similar to the android Cell, and the Dyux, more intelligent yet less powerful. These traveled through the Gate of Time, after their boss had Sailor Pluto put aside in order to enter. In turn, Bow, Sushie, Lakilester, Parakarry, Watt, Bombette and Goombario learned of a future attack by tracking them and went to warn Mario. At the same time, Bowser and his henchmen planned to attack Mario. On their way they met with the Bio-Wizzerds, faced them and lost. Luckily for them, Bowser made a truce with the Dyux and with Magnamatar. While Goku and Mario contacted the Sailor scouts, knowing that the Bio-Wizzerds caused havoc in a city near the Southern Capital.

Soon Goku, Sonic arrived for the first time with all his lucidity in 6 months, along with the others. Vegeta also came to help them, The Neo-Z Warriors faced the enemy, without having enough power to defeat them except for the Saiyans. Fortunately Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared, later Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Sonic, who already awakened, came to help. Then came Bowser and his henchmen, allies with the Dyux, to fight. In the middle of the fight, Huff n 'Puff, with one of his techniques, sent Vegeta back to the King Kai's. The most powerful of the Bio-Wizzerds, he compressed all of Goku's powers into a small sphere, which he turned into a Kamehameha. This he used against Goku himself. Luckily, Sailor Jupiter flied in between, took the lightning beam for him, gave her the Kaioken ability, and to perform a Kamehameha for Mario when it bounced and hit him too, The Instant Transmission ability was passed to Sailor Jupiter. Mario activated his hybrid Saiyan cells giving him the ability to become Super Saiya-Yin. The Bio-Sorcerer was found and pierced Bowser during the battle, Bowser would recover later. The Bio-Wizzerd got behind him to attack him behind, but Mario saw him and did the same. Elite Wizzerd dodged attacks like Mario, and so they were successively gaining the upper hand at that time.

One by one the Dyux and Bio-Sorcerers were defeated; the leader of the Dyux surrendered, being the only one alive. But it was necessary to defeat Magnamatar, who found out about everything and came to finish the job. While this one arrived, Bowser, on the verge of dying, was cured by a Magikoopa. But then he died by Magnamatar's betrayal. He then revealed himself to be Maiye Rhimba, the Fusion Dance merge of Cha Rhimba and Majihno, the children of Broly, (although they claimed to be his younger brother). They powered through all the phases of Super Saiya-Jin, (still with the exception of Majihno, who never reached phase 4) and also the Omega Ultra Super Saiyan phase, very similar to the legendary Super Saiyan, and superior to Super Saiyan 4. This form he used prompting Goku and Vegeta to use the permanent version of the Metamoru Fusion Dance. Gogeta, the greatest warrior, had returned. Gogeta SSJ4 beat Maiye Rhimba by wounding him in many places and making him explode. He, having survived, used his morph-disguise technique, which allowed him to take a form similar to Semiperfect Cell and segregated a golden armor alien alloy to protect himself, yet Gogeta shattered his armor and although he voluntarily separated them, Goku and Vegeta merged again They continued to hurt him while unprotected. However, Maiye Rhimba covered himself with another armor alloy and separated Gogeta again. Maiye Rhimba executed the Technique of the Extinction of the Human Plague, although he did not kill everyone, he only left them seriously injured. Goku, fed up, siphoned and used the Crystal Insignia powers of the Sailor Scouts combined with the Super Kamehameha 120-fold, spitefully sending him flying to the Sun. Then Goku used one of Mario's mushrooms and scattered it all over the Earth, saving the humanity of a slow death. But the Maiye Rhimba he sent to the Sun turned out to be a replica although the true one was also grazed by its surface; barely feeling the solar radiation, he managed to escape.

Even after being sent to the sun, Maiye Rhimba returned, and although Sonic, the outer Sailor scouts, Mario and Luigi returned to their dimension without knowing of their return, he was definitely defeated with a Spirit Bomb that contained the power of almost 5 galaxies In addition, to ensure that the Spirit Bomb could disintegrate their foe, the internal Sailor scouts used the Kamehameha, as result of Shadow's request to the North King Kai (two generations prior) that anyone who knew Goku could execute the Kamehameha like him, to push it down and thus defeat his enemy completely. Finally Maiye Rhimba was defeated, and peace was restored on earth for another couple of years. To be continued…

Dragon Ball RX

Saga III: Hell's Fugitives

DATE: September 20, AGE 892(Dragon Ball), September 7, 1996(Tokyo City), May 30th, 2000(Mushroom Kingdom).

On the course of 2 years spent on a training regime in Hell, Freeza, Cooler, Nehellenia and Death Phantom plotted to stealthily escape their torment, stealing the chance from Bowser, Cell and other foes. The escapees breached through an invisible barriers prison throughout space and time. Upon escaping they learned new techniques, awaiting their revenge on Goku and Sailor Moon. Goku at the time took notice of a few criminals that attempted to restore the Red Ribbon Army and thwarted their attack on New East Capitol's shore with ease. Then thanks to Shadow and Gohan (who by then reached Super Saiyan 3), Goten, Sonic, Mario y Sailor Moon, he learned of their greatest foes' comeback. They waited their appearance. They met the Neo-Z Warriors. Goku picked the battle stage: a remote island.

The first great event of the fight involved Death Phantom's magic enabling Freeza another form since he couldn`t use his Golden Form due to the cocoon in his personal Hell's garden modified to suppress it (Freeza died at the hands of the Grand Priest in a rebellion against his plans following the Tournament of Power, returning to Hell). This somewhat unstable form's power increased and diminished too quickly, even for 3 seconds nearly equaled Goku's. Mario out of rage reached SSJ 2, and Luigi reaches SSJ1 to stack up against Freeza whenever his power diminished to his level. Goku then fought the Death Phantom. Performed a Hundred-fold Instant Super Kamehameha, nearly destroying him. But his soul was half destroyed thanks to his amulet. Something amazing followed. Sailor Pluto was attacked, unexpectedly leasing out in anger after nearly being drowned. She became a Sailor Super Saiyan, and explained that during her previous training she met a Goku from an alternate timeline's future, permanently fused with Sprinac, Vegeta's long-time descendant. He inserted artificial Saiyan cells from laboratories from Sailor Moon mid-21st Century's Earth. Plenty people across the universes used to praise and worship the reformed Saiyans and wanted to have Saiyan powers, only a few managed to recreate Saiyan cells, aided by several scientists, some of them were bribed. Pluto inserted the radioactivated cells strain in all Sailor Senshi's bloodstream (except Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon). In Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus's case, the blondes' hair color turns light-hued golden ooze orange, Shadow and Vegeta were permitted by King Yemma to help.

Curiously, Sailors' newly given Saiyan powers were not for that purpose, but to fight a more menacing enemy. Freeza and Cooler have been eliminated, but Death Phantom awakened Sonic's fury; an illusion of Broly, with Chaos power, turned the Chaos Emeralds negative. Sonic turned Dark Super Sonic and lost reasoning. With an unusually high power level he killed Nehellenia and Death Phantom. Only Gogeta as SSJ4 could match him. Even the Sailors SSJ, fused or not, couldn't handle it. The Negative Chaos Emeralds had 8 backup energy reserves for when Sonic ran out of energy to sustain his form. Goku y Vegeta fused again, and dominated him easily. Sonic was the only one to even scratch the fused warrior. Sonic, however, could split the fusion apart. Goku was overcome with rage and damaged him even further. While he recovered, Goku used Super Kaioken with SSJ4, gathered energy and critically damaged Sonic with a Super Dragon Fist. The positive energy sabotaged the Emeralds. Sonic's power decreased and degraded him to a Dark Spine Sonic form, no longer blinded by wrath. But Goku was left with less power tan his, straining his body further again through Super Kaioken with SSJ4, defeating him momentarily.

But the fight was not over, Sonic regained his full dark energy without backup while the Emeralds returned to normal. The hedgehog then killed the Inner Sailor Senshi including Sailor Chibi Moon. Goku and Vegeta ate Senzu Beans and fused yet again, to prevent Sonic from blowing up Earth. The Outer Sailors fired their Crystal powered Kamehameha to assist Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha in the beam clash, and a Final Flash from Shadow and a Super Solar Kamehameha from Sailor Chibi Moon's concubine Helios (from planet Illusion). They were forced to kill Sonic to save everything.

The Neo-Z Warriors were summoned by Spirnoku, who revealed the Sailor Super Saiyans' powers were for a mere test for which they were not ready. He claimed they weren't ready to muster them. He vanished the artificial cell stream, and erased their recent fight's memories so they wouldn't be troubled by this. Spirnoku said goodbye, claiming they would cross paths again. The Outer Sailors woke up remembering nothing about Sonic's death. Earth is safe however, even at the cost of 7 Z Comrades. There has never an escape attempt from Hell ever again.

To be continued…

D ragon Ball RX

Saga IV: Mobius

DATE: May 28th, AGE 893 (en Dragon Ball), March 15th, 1997(Tokyo City), March 3rd, 1992 After New Federation (Mobius).

A year has passed on Earth, as it has on Mobius. Shadow was on the Paradise of Other world, while Sonic was trained by Elder Kai, due to his impression of his hidden power. He wanted to help him control and channel his powers.

While on Mobius, Dr. Ivo Eggman was preparing his new Robotnik Mech, which needed to gather the Chaos Emeralds to become the most powerful machine of this dimension. In just a little time and effort, Eggman obtained 5 Emeralds. He encountered Sonic, Knuckles and Tails who witnessed the machine's power rising dramatically. Shadow sensed it too all the way from the Other World while he was training under King Kai and Former King Kai's wing. He left without permission from King Yemma. So did Vegeta. He entered a multidimensional wormhole that led to Mario's Universe's Subcon Land, which was enslaved by King Wart, but freed by Mario (1988). The frustration stemming form the fact that he was marooned in an unknown dimension angered him to become Super Shadow/Super Saiyan, eliminating and rampaging nearly all the Flurry population. Eventually he found another wormhole that took him to Mobius.

Sonic lost Eggman's Mech as it was getting away as an escape plan. On his way to find it again, he encountered one of the Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Star Fighter, who arrived there with Instant Transmission, taught by Spirnoku. She and Sonic ran into Shadow, who saw the Sailor Star as a stranger, he began to distrustfully attack her without measure. Shadow's fierce approach gained him advantage over Sonic and Sailor Star Fighter.

She could not withstand being humiliated deliberately by Shadow. She prayed her princess Sailor Kaykuu for forgiveness since she would unleash her anger on Shadow, probably killing him. She too was inserted artificial Saiyan cells. She no longer restrained for justice, abiding her thirst for vengeance as she became one of the three future Sailor Star Super Saiyans, and quickly made short work of Shadow, leaving him unconscious.

Eggman's new Robotnik acquired the 6th Emerald and was about to obtain the last one, then Sonic arrived to stop him. He snatched all 7 Emeralds, with help from his friends and Vegeta who King Yemma allowed to enter Mobius.

Sonic had the 7 emeralds and went to end Eggman once and for all. He surpassed Super Sonic's ordinary powers, reaching Super Saiyan 2/Super Sonic 2. Even though Eggman got the Emeralds back later on, Sonic did not need them again to go Super Saiyan 2. He shattered the Robotnik, pierced Eggman and blew the Robotnik Mech with him, shocking everybody with such merciless act.

Vegeta tried to stop his cocky, violent demeanor since his power raised several notches, making him arrogant. Sonic nearly killed Sailor Star Fighter. Vegeta, tried to stop him as SSJ4, but Sonic's astronomical increase billionfold in momentum and acceleration into speedlight allowed Sonic to gain an advantage in speed, letting him equal him in physical strength.

After Vegeta's failed attempts, Elder Kai and Kibito and Shin, fused again (Kibito Kai) devised a powerful Ki divine sphere: Saiko Shin No Joka Pawa, resembling a Spirit Bomb in order to defeat him. Sonic wasn't pure evil, thus not meant to be killed by the technique. Kibito Kai showed up in Mobius and fired the godly ball; Sailor Star Fighter fired a Star Fighter Kamehameha coupled with a Final Flash by Vegeta to defeat Sonic y blasting him into reason.

Sonic saw the error of his ways and returned to Supreme Kai's planet, where he promised Elder Kai to control his ego and master his powers. From then on, he would attempt to meditate even without supervision of Supreme Kai. Mobius was saved and peace reigned in Sonic's homeworld.

To be continued…

Dragon Ball RX

Saga V: El torneo de artes marciales del infierno

DATE: DECEMBER 25th, AGE 893, (Dragon Ball), August 8th, 1997 (Tokyo City).

After Mobius was saved, there was an ill omen concerning a unique event about to happen in Hell. The Black Moon clan planned to siphon the energy from all souls in the Other World. For that, they hosted and organized a Martial Arts Tournament without supervision or consent. However, the oldest member of the clan, a reformed Prince Demand and his reformed sibling Saphir disagreed with their plan and forewarned Freeza, Cell and a clone of Janemba from another timeline, raising their suspicions.

Meanwhile, the dead Inner Sailors helped Goku in his quest for the Dragon Balls that Shenron restored after 100 years, after Goku defeated Maiye Rhimba. Once gathered, Goku came up with the idea of training the Sailor Senshi in the Room of Spirit and Time. Helios showed up there again with Sailor Chibi Moon requesting to let her train. Helios reinjected the Saiyan cell and genetic material stream in Sailor Jupiter. Goku spiced things up by organizing a little competition. They trained by shifts. In every shift, the Sailors transmitted, by physical contact, the Saiyan genes stream to each other. In Sailor Moon's case, she combined SSJ with her Eternal Sailor Moon form: Eternal Sailor Super Saiyan, towering over others Sailor Super Saiyan forms. In the midst of training, Goku was told by Chao Yinzu about the Hell Martial Arts Tournament. Past the warm-up, an unexpected event occurred; the Sailors became fierce and hostile and charged briefly at Goku; the Saiyan defended himself, but was pushed too far and overdid it with a Kamehameha. While the Inner Sailors were saved with Sailor Jupiter's Instant Transmission, Goku accidentally killed the Outer Sailors, who were sent to South Kai's planet. They were taken to North Kai's. Goku apologized and used the Dragon Balls to revive all 10 Sailors. Once they made paces, they finished preparing for the tournament.

In Hell they met Freeza, Cooler, Cell, Bojack, the Janemba clone, a fully evolved Bio-Broly, the Negaverse Dark Kingdom and the Black Moon Clan. Many fights took place, one of the most intense taking place between Bojack and Bio-Broly. It spiraled out of control when the mad Saiyan was about to kill Bojack, Goku alone couldn't stop him for he had become notches more powerful than his natural counterpart. All of the Sailors were previously thought Fusion by Goku, so they used it to put him down and a dead Majihno, who intervened. Behind stage, The Black Moon Clan betrayed and assaulted the Dark Kingdom clan's queen Beryl to atone for his subordinates who were eliminated from the tournament. Later, another fierce fight for Shadow prompted him to reach SSJ2 against Berthier; followed by a rematch between Gohan and Cell, who outnumbered Gohan with Cell Jr. Gohan went SS3, but still could not win, and even lost an arm, Goku threw a regenerative lotion at him from the audience to grow it back. Gohan destroyed the Cell Jr. again and released a Mega Kamehameha that erased the already dead Cell. This victory came with a price; while his soul was gone, his Ki couldn't disappear like that, and instead was released like a blast that erased Bio-Broly and Majihno, causing a Domino chain effect as other's souls Ki caught and ravaged more and more souls and eventually destroyed Hell itself. Cha Rhimba survived along with the many others that escaped. Taking shelter in all King Kai's planets, they heard news that Hell had vanished. The tournament continued however in Purgatory. The next significant fight featured Sailor Moon and Zoisite, one of the few Dark Kingdom survivors, but once unveiled by her opponent, it was Petzarab under guise, Ginyu Force's Guldo's great-grandson. He was a spy hired by a shady mysterious clan called the Nebula Family. Piccolo's far descendant, the Piccolo D'jomboe that accompanied Goku turned out to be another spy: Garlic Jr. himself; the real descendant was knocked unconscious by Freeza y Cooler. The tournament's big fraud was revealed with Black Moon's secret agenda by Rubeus. The impostors and manipulative fighters exposed themselves faced the others competitors including Freeza and his men, Ginyu Force, and Raditz (who achieved SSJ), Turles, and many others, while Petzarab was outclassed by Sailor Moon. Goku and Vegeta faced Rubeus for betraying his reformed family who were pawns of Nebula Clan, but the crossfire cost the soul of Emeraude. Goku took her far away so her released energy wouldn't erase anyone out of existence (destroying the already dead), near the temple that is property to Porunga's cousins Tai Ken and Chao Yinzu. Esmeralda blew up and only Tai Ken was the only casualty. Rubeus absorbed energy from hundreds of ogres but it wasn't enough to match Goku nor Vegeta. His evil molded was discarded and engulfed him, he let himself be transformed as a signature strategy from Nebula Family, becoming Nemesian, habitant from the desolated tenth (ninth) planet of the Solar System Nemesis. The mightiest Saiyans were even in terms of power with him. Goku, Goten, Vegeta y Gohan clashed beams with a powerful Nemesis Kamehameha. Goku teleported everyone mid-clash to planet Nemesis, where the unstable collision blew up the whole planet. Trunks his father to be gone, and reached SSJ2 out of anger. Nemesian Rubeus returned, weakened to Purgatory only to feel Trunks' Wrath, causing him to expel the host body Rubeus, weakening him even more. Miraculously the Saiyans returned (each was randomly teleported to different King Kai's planet without Goku himself). Rubeus regained three quarters of his power and fired another Kamehameha, splitting in 6 massive spheres to end all Other World. This time Goku and Vegeta, aided by their sons, finally eliminated him, saving Purgatory and winning the tournament. In the aftermath, they summoned Shenron again. Spirnoku showed up and wished for the first Super Saiyan ever to reach the mystic SSJ5, as all who could go SSJ4 as well to come in handy in the future. But the Nebula Family's identities, their next plans, attacks, when, how will they act, remain all a mystery. To be continued…

Dragon Ball RX

Saga VI: Nebula Family Strikes

DATE: May 19th, AGE 894- June 27th, 895(Dragon Ball), July 4th, 1998(Tokyo City).

After the fall of Nemesian Rubeus, some underlings impersonated their leader Rolias by her command, along with an evil Porunga, and 2 mysterious dragons to warn everyone of an upcoming threat. Goku, Sonic and Mario Bros had returned from completing a fetch quest in Yoshi's Island. The Fake Dragons plotted to travel in time to kill Sailor Moon's past enemies starting with Sailor Galaxia, to lure Sailor Moon into a trap. Usagi witnessed it via ESP through a dream and rallied all Sailors. They undid all changes in time to preserve history, even sparing threats like Nehellenia from a premature death. At Sailor Galaxia's lair, the dragons met the heroes; they both sensed the Ki of a Broly looking to spill blood, who entered said lair via wormhole.

Broly turned Legendary Ssj2 against the heroes and easily trumped Mario. Luigi watched him about to die and turned desperately SSj2 to defeat Broly. All Sailors then fused and defeated the false Dragons with great power. But it wouldn't be the last they see of them. Spirnoku informed the Neo-Z Warriors that the real Nebula Dragons were yet to show up, and pinpointed each's location. On his recommendation they trained for 13 months. In this period Sailor Star Healer became SSJ. Afterwards, the Nebula Crystals appeared to release the Dragons.

The first Crystal appeared in Makyo Star's Elite Kingdom; the second one released Ub Elzeeb, the Dragon of Hatred and the strongest of all 4, showing up in New Namek, The Dragon rampaged everything until the Inner Sailors, Goku & Vegeta showed to stop him through Fusion. Gogeta overpowered Ub Elzeeb and killed, but he had 3 spare lives, as did all Nebula Dragons. Gogeta right away made him run out of extra lives. On Earth, another Crystal released the Hideous Dragon Ubu Najim, a Majin Buu look-alike, with 2 extra lives only. Sailor Star Maker fought him as Sailor Star Super Saiyan while Gogeta took Ub Elzeeb to Earth with Instant Transmission, as did all Sailors by Sailor Jupiter to finish the fight.

Ubu Najim eventually was pushed to his last life. Genko, a robot, was created to protect his creators Mario and Luigi, and died assisting Gogeta against both Dragons. While in Purgatory, Raditz, Turles and Bardock went SSJ, fought Broly and were losing until another Nebula Crystal landed there and warped Broly to Earth.

Mario's training paid off as he went Ssj3, and fought alongside a Sailor Super Starlight. Trunks reached Ssj3 to fuse with Goten for Gotenks to return even for a short time. Gogeta too separated. Broly reached LSSJ3, but was no match for Goku as SSJ4. Meanwhile, the next Nebula Dragon, Akumar, would appear at Planet M2, emerging from the 5th Crystal in the homeworld to Mutant Machine Warriors. The 4th Crystal appeared at Planet Mercury. Meanwhile, on Earth, Broly was about to be eliminated by both Dragons, then Ub Elzeeb changed his mind and targeted Goku, after being disgusted by gazing into Broly's traumatic memories and deeming him unworthy of an honorable death. Yet Ubu Najim sensed his partner becoming too chaotic and abided the will of Chaos. Nemesis' people were enslaved by Chaos' pawns, the Black Moon Clan in an alternate future the ungodly clan originated from. Ubu Najim eliminated him because he transgressed their "minimum destruction" ideology. Akumar showed up, to make this a 2-on-2 fight.

Goku went to Supreme Kai's Planet and brought Potara earrings to fuse out of their enemies' sight, marking the return of Vegito as SSJ4. He displayed an invincible might to dominate their enemies. Ubu attempted to absorb him, but Vegito broke free. Ubu Najim turned into his Super Form and absorbed Sailor Uranus and Gohan, but later on Vegito got them out too. Sailor Chibi Moon was provoked to transform into Sailor SSJ, then turn Eternal Sailor SSJ. Ubu was helpless against Vegito. A Semi-Complete Akumar tried to fight him, but he too came short for Vegito.

When the 2 dragons were nearly finished, the 6th Crystal in Supreme Kai's. From there came the Dragon of Corruption, Abadd Azazel, taken to Earth by Akumar's Instant Transmission; upon showing up he took one of Vegito's Potara and crushed it. For this pair, having one of the earrings destroyed separated them. Akumar then unleashed his ultimate perfect form. Goku pretended to surrender and forget the earrings, deceiving Abadd Azazel, who gave him the other one, only to fool the Dragon by leaving him and getting another pair to fuse again and defeat the Nebula Dragons. The Sailor Amazon Quartet arrived to help Sailor Chibi Moon: Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres. The last Nebula Crystal was released and activated in Pluto, and brought forth the clan's leader Sailor Nemesis aka Rolias. Only Neo-Queen Serenity knew her origin: Sailor Nemesis was born daughter to Honnia, daughter of Shingo Tsukino and Natasha, a Saiyan, and Vegirotto, son of Rita Kino y Vegeta XXX, Sprinac's older brother. She is the only Sailor actually born with Saiyan blood, with the ability to go Super Saiyan. Vegito killed Ubu Najim, then Akumar, Luigi reached Ssj3 to finish the job with Fusion with Mario (Luigio). Gotenks returned as Sailor Nemesis went straight to SSJ3 and dominated everyone then built an arena in North City, destroyed by her, and invited the heroes there to humiliate them again. Abadd Azazel was the one to be crippled in battle though.

Sailor Nemesis pulled out her Saiyan tail from her anus with her bare hands and became a Golden Great Ape, to reach Ssj4. She no longer had use for a wounded Abadd Azazel, and offed him. The 4 Nebula Dragons' death destroyed their Crystals as well as the other 3 would soon break apart.

Sailor Nemesis and Vegito were evenly matched, but the others fell behind. She destroyed one of the Potara earrings to gain advantage by splitting Vegito. Suddenly her underlings witnessed the Crystals shatter. From Nemesis' Dragon Balls emerged the real evil Porunga, who announced to Sailor Nemesis his abandonment and disappointment out of her petty ambitions, stating that Nemesis resistance against Chaos shall fail again, angering her.

A wounded Sailor Moon in battle learned about Sailor Nemesis' dark past from Neo-Queen Serenity, from, Shingo Tsukino's and Natasha's child Honnia meeting Rita Kino's son Vegirotto. Black Moon Clan, for 10 century sentenced Sailor Moon's Earth to a paralyzing ice age. Sailor Moon as Neo-Reina Serenity released the entire planet in the 30th century, thawing all life out and sent Black Moon to planet Nemesis as exile. The dark family whilst there tortured and oppressed the Nemesian citizens, prompting eventually a civil rebellion against their iron fist rule years later, only to be suppressed. By the time Black Moon returned to Earth, Honnia and Vegirotto had met and had a child, Rita Kino Jr., and had lived a prosper life in many universes' Earths; when Black Moon's vengeance brought them ruin, they sent their daughter on a ship to Jupiter, to train, become the new Sailor Jupiter and avenge Earth's people. But the ongrowing Nebula Clan's leader mistook her ship's destination to be a planet consumed by chaotic beings or forces, with their evil Dragon Balls, Evil Porunga changed the ship's course to Nemesis, Suffering a brutal childhood, she was raised by a dysfunctional family and Nemesian people to become a bitter, ruthless, psychopathic tyrant. She was shown no love at all, only cruelty during her timeless training. Eventually, she would become the new leader of clan Nebula.

She was told that Sailor Nemesis was beyond Saving and needed to be stopped. Neo Queen-Serenity instructed Sailor Moon to help the others Sailors call upon all lifeforms within the Solar System to give their energy to Goku, and to tell Gotenks to replenish Sailor Jupiter's powers via Senzu Bean so she can contact King Kai to alert all Selenites on Moon Kingdom and help build the Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile North King Kai, along with the other 3 King Kais, would gather energy from all Universe 7's 4 Galaxies, and from all Milky Way in Sailor Moons' universe. All life paid attention to the distressing call and gave their energy, after all the good deed 105 years ago that Goku did by saving the whole universe paid off.

With the Spirit Bomb ready, Goku ate the last Senzu Bean and went Ssj4, he then absorbed the Super Spirit Bomb and unleashed a Super Dragon Fist, finishing off Sailor Nemesis. Her threat was vanquished at last. Afterwards, Goku trained to assure the coming of SSJ5 by wishing Cha Rhimba back to life, and make his brother Majihno able to reach SSJ4, despite not being able to revive him too. Goku knows that it takes 4 Super Saiyan 4 to fulfill the legend of SSJ5, and sets his mind to work towards its realization.

And so, peace reigned for 9 long years.

END

To be continued in:

SUPER DRAGON BALL TA


End file.
